1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to improving image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology for processing image signals has developed, the quality of images provided to users have improved. Movie judder cancellation (MJC) is one technique to improve the image quality of movie-image.
MJC can effectively reduce judder generated when a movie-image is reproduced. However, if MJC for the movie-image is performed, the movie-image appears broken, particularly when the movie-image has large amounts of movement.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to reduce judder in a movie-image by performing MJC on the movie-image without the image becoming broken.